L'éveil des sens
by Malle-a-Lys
Summary: La vue, le toucher, l'ouïe, l'odorat, le goût et la recherche du sens. Ce n'est pas une histoire à proprement parler. C'est un voyage qui l'on mène tous : sentir, ressentir, vivre. C'est l'éveil des sens à l'aube d'une histoire. Si notre corps pouvait parler que dirait-il de nous ? [HPDM - Drarry – Yaoï – Slash – Explicite]
1. La vue

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis qu'un bourreau parmi tant d'autres qui se plaît à tordre l'espace et le temps de ce monde et à dévier les protagonistes de leur droit chemin… Paix à leur vertu.

 **Rating :** M

 **Couple :** Harry/Draco

 **Avertissement :** Slash / Yaoï / Scène adulte explicite

 **Périodicité :** Toutes les semaines, 6 ou 7 chapitres prévus

 **Petit (Grand !) mot :**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oh là là, déjà trois mois que je n'ai rien publié ! Ce constat m'attriste, c'est que ça m'avait manqué !

J'ai juste un peu de mal avec mon nouveau rythme de vie (J'ai trouvé un job ! Oh yeaah! :D). Pourtant je ne vous oublie pas, j'ai pas mal d'histoire en cours d'écriture mais je les garde précieusement, j'ai trop peur de ne pas arriver à les finir ! Alors je préfère les couver gentiment dans mon ordinateur en attendant d'y mettre un point final. ^^

Bon, sauf pour cette fois mais elle est presque intégralement écrite et je vous garantis une fin ;) ! Donc aujourd'hui je viens avec un recueil de textes - je sais pas comment l'appeler autrement - un peu spécial... J'ai beaucoup hésité à le publier mais bon, je me suis dit que ça me redonnerait un regain de motivation pour poursuivre mes autres fics ! Ah ah !

Bref, à propos de ce recueil de textes tout a commencé une nuit où je me suis réveillée avec une phrase en tête « La première fois que je te vis... ». Après impossible de me rendormir, pourtant j'ai lutté mais rien à faire, à 3 heures du matin je me suis traînée hors de mon lit et j'ai écrit ce texte. Il a ensuite végété dans mon ordinateur pendant un bon moment, je me disais « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de ce machin ? ». Puis j'ai trouvé et je me suis dit « Et si je racontais la rencontre romantique de deux personnes à travers les 5 sens ? ». Vous savez le cœur qui bat, les papillons dans le ventre, les étoiles dans les yeux... Tout ça tout ça quoi ! Alors j'ai écrit d'autre textes par-ci, par-là - tout en suivant une chronologie plus ou moins précise - qui racontaient une histoire en filigrane...

Bah cette histoire, la voilà. Pas sûr que ça vous plaise, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action ou de rebondissement... Les chapitres sont aussi très courts mais bon en tout cas ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire, c'est déjà pas mal non ?

Aller j'arrête mon bla-bla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

Des bisous

PS : Juste parce qu'un bon pavé ne peut pas se finir sans un PS, n'est ce pas **Nys'n Bee** ? :P Au fait, merci pour ces merveilleux échanges, c'est un vrai plaisir de discuter avec toi ! :)

* * *

La première fois que je te vis dans la boutique de Madame Guipure tu n'avais rien d'extraordinaire. Tu étais simple, quelconque, gauche et tu ressemblais à un gamin négligé et famélique. Je me souviens encore de la grimace de mépris qui pour la première fois s'était étendue tout naturellement sur mes lèvres, en une imitation parfaite de celle de mon père. J'avais passé l'été à la parfaire devant le miroir mais impossible de la sortir spontanément. Grâce à toi, très vite elle est devenue pour moi comme une seconde peau, tellement ta vue m'horripilait.

Plus tard j'ai réalisé mon erreur. Je ne t'avais jamais vraiment vu. Certes je t'ai à la rigueur regardé, comme le signale l'étymologie propre à ce verbe, je te _surveillais._ Encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à m'expliquer quel hippogriffe m'a attaqué ce jour-là.

Je me rappelle seulement de toi tombant par terre pendant l'une de nos nombreuses querelles et de ta main tâtonnant dans le vide à la recherche de quelque chose, tes horribles lunettes. Je l'ai compris plus tard. Puis abandonnant ta tâche, dans un soupir las, tu as relevé la tête pour me faire face. C'est là que je t'ai vraiment vu pour la première fois, au sens propre du terme « voir », j'ai _été témoin de_ toi.

Non Potter, tu n'étais toujours pas beau, tu étais même loin d'être élégant et la position accroupie ne faisait que souligner ton infériorité évidente. Cependant à ce moment-là, la beauté standard, la grâce, la tenue et la noblesse, tous ces critères n'avaient plus aucune prise sur moi, sur ma perception. Ces choses superficielles auxquelles j'avais cru toute ma vie ne valaient plus rien face à ta vue. Tu aurais pu avoir tes affreux cheveux teint en rose bonbon et être attifé avec les fringues de Loufoca que ça n'aurait rien changé, c'est pour dire !

Qui sait…

Peut-être était-ce dû à la façon dont tes yeux flous se sont ancrés dans les miens. Je sais, c'est absurde. Tu ne voyais strictement rien sans aucun doute. Pourtant aujourd'hui encore quand je repense à tes deux émeraudes qui te mangeaient le visage, privées de leur garde fou, j'en tremble. Putain, on ne remarquait qu'elles je te le jure ! Pour autant j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elles ne percevaient que moi... Elles transperçaient littéralement mon âme. Tu ne voudras certainement jamais le croire mais à ce moment-là j'étais le centre de ton univers, aussi vrai que la gravité fait qu'on tombe tous sur le cul à un moment ou un autre, d'instinct tes yeux de myope ont su trouver leur repère dans les miens. Nom de Merlin c'était puissant, beau au-delà des mots et c'était toi. C'était tout simplement toi.

Ou alors était-ce la façon donc tes longs cils noirs caressaient tes pommettes hautes à chaque battement - chassant le flou de tes yeux qui traquaient les miens sans répit - mettant l'accent sur ta peau de brun légèrement dorée. Peau qui se dévoilait à moi en contre-plongée, révélant une grande partie de ce torse fin que ton T-Shirt 3 fois trop grand avait du mal à dissimuler. Agenouillé et résigné, les mains de chaque côté de tes jambes tu m'observais sans me voir, tu me touchais sans un geste et me chamboulais sans un mot. J'étais hypnotisé par le vert de tes yeux et ma vie s'est vue rythmée par tes cils qui battaient, battaient et battaient encore et toujours contre tes joues dans un silence assourdissant. La tête penchée sur le côté tu me scrutais, me jaugeais, me tentais. Mordred que tu étais tentant ! À te voir à genoux devant moi, offert, le désir me prit aux tripes. C'était violent, ravageur et absolument terrifiant. Je suis resté clouer sur place sans savoir que faire, à part me perdre dans les profonds abîmes de ton âme et dans ce trop-plein de vert… Ce vert trop intense de tes yeux qui n'exprimaient que beauté, pureté, espérance… J'ai ardemment voulu les souiller de taches bleues, grises ou marrons qu'importe ! Tout sauf ce vert trop parfait qui me faisait me sentir insipide et laid face à eux.

Puis j'ai interprété cet autre mouvement qui passait sur ton visage. Tes lèvres bougeaient. Elles formaient des mots. Enfin je crois, moi je n'entendais rien. Tu as essayé de m'atteindre avec mon ouïe mais tu m'avais déjà rendu sourd par ta vue. Pour cause, mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort que les sons extérieurs me parvenaient en sourdine.

J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfui, comme un lâche, te laissant seul dans le couloir à chercher tes lunettes, à baigner dans ton ignorance. Tu avais bouleversé les lois de mon univers sans seulement t'en rendre compte. Fichu binoclard. Je t'ai tellement haï pour ça. Oh oui tellement ! Depuis je n'ai pu cesser de t'aimer. Depuis je te maudis chaque jour, t'invective, te pourris, te méprise, t'exècre. Rejeté par toi je l'ai déjà été, je ne peux plus. Non, en aucun cas je ne dois pas te succomber. Harry…

* * *

 **A suivre ...**


	2. Le toucher

****Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis qu'un bourreau parmi tant d'autres qui se plaît à tordre l'espace et le temps de ce monde et à dévier les protagonistes de leur droit chemin… Paix à leur vertu.

 ** **Rating :**** M

 ** **Couple :**** Harry/Draco

 ** **Avertissement :**** Slash / Yaoï / Scène adulte explicite

 ** **Périodicité :**** Toutes les semaines, 6 ou 7 chapitres prévus

* * *

La première fois que tu m'imposas ton toucher ce fut violent et dégradant. Immédiatement j'ai été répugné par ton contact. Recroquevillé au fond de ma plaque, le nez en sang et l'orgueil en miettes je t'ai maudit. Il n'y avait rien de doux et de délicat chez toi malgré ton physique délié.

Ce n'était qu'un mensonge, tout ton être n'était qu'un leurre. Tu étais mon leurre, beau, raffiné, élégant, indéniablement attirant et pourtant… Si méprisable, si hautain, si froid et inaccessible. Jamais je n'aurais cru t'atteindre un jour.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette nuit.

Plus tard cette même année, j'ai appris à mes dépens que la glace pouvait brûler aussi vivement qu'un grand bûcher. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est avec une vive émotion que je me rappelle la première fois où j'ai posé la main sur toi. De cette tactile expérience, j'ai compris que ton contact avait le pouvoir de m'émouvoir et de réveiller en moi une soif jusqu'alors inconnue. Pourtant cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Aucune fougue n'émanait de toi, aucun frisson aussi infime soit-il, pas même du dégoût. Rien. Rien qu'une froide indifférence. Comme toujours tu étais incontestablement maître de toi et impassible.

Tu gisais là immobile dans ce petit lit de l'infirmerie. Ton torse nu était enveloppé dans divers bandages pour soigner les blessures que je t'avais affligées à mon corps défendant. Personne n'a jamais su que j'étais venu à ta rencontre sous le couvert de ma cape d'invisibilité, et certainement pas toi qui dormais si profondément que je t'ai cru mort un instant. Te voir ainsi, vulnérable et sans défense avec l'air endormi d'un adolescent tout juste sorti de l'enfance, homme aux traits doux et insouciants, j'ai pris peur.

Comprends-moi, pardonne-moi...

Tu étais figé dans cette posture de dormeur, le teint pâle et le souffle imperceptible et ma culpabilité elle était vorace, tangible. Je devais m'assurer que tu respirais encore, que ton cœur battait toujours. Alors fébrilement, j'ai posé ma main dans ton cou à la recherche d'un pouls. Mon Dieu ! Le contact avec ta peau tiédie de sommeil et soyeuse m'a surpris. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais. Un bloc de glace peut-être ? Accompagné de la dureté du marbre dans lequel tu sembles fait ?

Tout à ma découverte et à mon soulagement de sentir cette chaleur bienheureuse sous mes doigts, je n'ai pas pris garde au danger. Jusqu'à ce que la pâle pureté de ta joue soit souillée par le hâle de la mienne. La paume de ma main reposait sur ton grain de peau lisse et velouté pendant que mon pouce muni de sa propre volonté caressait tes lèvres doucement, sensuellement.

C'était beaucoup trop et pas assez en même temps. J'ai eu besoin de plus et cette lente palpitation aux bouts de mes doigts ne me suffisait plus, il me fallait ton souffle et d'instinct mon corps à suivi. Comme un papillon tentant d'apprivoiser la flamme d'une bougie, mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, craintives, hypnotiques. La légère brise de ta respiration sur ma bouche, puis le contact de tes lèvres délicates m'ont embrasé.

Mon corps m'avait trahi de la pire manière qu'il soit. De prédateur, je me suis fait proie.

Juste un effleurement. Juste un toucher éphémère. Il n'en fallait pas plus, le sort m'avait touché.

 _Sort contre les ennemis_.

A ton tour tu m'avais atteint, désarmé. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et s'est épanché abondamment dans les plaies dont j'avais scrupuleusement ignoré l'existence jusque-là. Mon coeur s'est crispé violemment, s'évertuant à alimenter cette partie de mon corps qui me fait rougir.

Dans l'intimité de l'obscurité, j'ai assimilé que pendant des années je t'ai résisté. Toi qui méprises tout ce qui m'est cher, toi qui dégrades tout ce que tu touches. D'un seul baiser volé tu m'avais fait ployer.

Dans cette sombre quiétude, je me suis accordé un dernier geste, une dernière pensée, un dernier toucher. Mes doigts se sont glissés dans tes cheveux pour gommer la trace que la nuit y avait déposée.

Effleurer, effacer.

Caresser, oublier.

Recoiffer, ignorer.

Mon désespoir était tactile et mon envie de toi était tangible.

Encore une fois j'ai pris peur. Cette peur je l'ai laissé m'enrober, me cajoler et s'insinuer dans tous les pores de ma peau avant de lui céder. En deux tours de baguette, je me suis retrouvé à dévaler les couloirs sombres de Poudlard dans une course effrénée pour t'échapper.

On m'a formé à combattre un grand mage noir, on m'a appris à faire face à l'adversité, à endurer la douleur, le mépris et le chagrin de perdre un proche. Moi le héros, le survivant, l'Élu et j'en passe - tous ces titres que j'exècre mais dont j'accepte chaque jour le poids et le fardeau nécessaire à la survie du monde qui m'a accueilli - j'avais peur. Peur de toi. Cette idée te fait jubiler hein ?

Le corps a sa propre mémoire. On a beau vouloir oublier de toutes ses forces, certaines gestes restent gravées à jamais. Tout comme la marque sur mon front, symbole de l'amour ostentatoire et protecteur que porte une mère pour son enfant, toi aussi tu étais là, invisible, invincible. Juste une caresse dans le creux de ma main, juste une brûlure sur le bout de mes lèvres. Amour avide, amour perfide.

Dans le creux de ma main tu avais été tout et son contraire, la froideur distante et inaccessible incarnée dans une enveloppe douce, vulnérable et parfaite. Tu m'as troublé, échaudé et éprouvé plus que de raison. Jamais, jamais on ne m'a appris à faire face à ça…

Cette nuit-là, quand je me suis enfin enveloppé dans mes draps, leur toucher si réconfortant d'habitude m'a paru bien terne. Les respirations endormies de mes camarades de chambres avaient perdu leurs pouvoirs apaisants. Le sommeil me fuyait et cette litanie me harcelait.

 _Efface, oublie, ignore. Juste continue, avance sans te retourner. Surtout ne plus te toucher, toi mon bel endormi._

 _Effacer, oublier, ignorer._

 _Continuer._

 _Lutter._

* * *

 **A suivre ...**


	3. La perte de sens

****Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis qu'un bourreau parmi tant d'autres qui se plaît à tordre l'espace et le temps de ce monde et à dévier les protagonistes de leur droit chemin… Paix à leur vertu.

 ** **Rating :**** M

 ** **Couple :**** Harry/Draco

 ** **Avertissement :**** Slash / Yaoï / Scène adulte explicite

 ** **Périodicité :**** Toutes les semaines, 6 ou 7 chapitres prévus

* * *

Tu le sais maintenant, j'aime les mots. J'aime le sens qu'ils portent en chacun d'eux, leurs textures qu'ils ont dans la bouche, l'intonation palpable qui leur donnent une signification, et leurs résonances en chacun de nous qui leur prêtent corps, âme et vie.

Tu es un homme d'action et je suis un homme d'à-propos. Cependant une fois n'est pas coutume alors entend, écoute-moi attentivement : je t'aime. Je ne te le dirai jamais assez. En fait, je ne te le dirai probablement jamais plus. A quoi bon ? Face à ta vue et à ton toucher ce mot n'a plus de sens. Il est faible, tellement faible, aussi faible que je le suis face à toi. Pourtant Merlin seul sait combien je déteste être démuni et incertain. Sauf avec toi.

Il se trouve que même si j'excelle par ma verve, j'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments. C'est un lexique qui m'échappe. Passion, amour, désir, trahison. Ils sont trop sucrés, ambrés, doux et amers. Ils poussent à commettre des actes insensés et abjects. Je le sais que trop bien... Alors si tu permets je vais me perdre en métaphore, les figures de style ça, je maîtrise ! Laisse-moi te parler de moi, de toi, de nous.

Si j'étais une saison je serais sans aucun doute l'hiver, apportant froid, mort et destruction. L'hiver n'est pas éternel. L'hiver ne résiste pas à la vie qui hiberne sagement sous son aile de glace attendant le brasier du soleil pour renaître. Sous ton regard printanier tu m'as redonné vie. Qui suis-je pour lutter contre les forces élémentaires ? Plus personne. Un jour j'étais un roi incontesté, respecté, envié, désiré. Puis tu es arrivé avec naïveté et entrain dans ce monde qui n'était pas le tien. Doucement, sans prendre garde, la glace a fondu. Sang-Pur, lignée, tradition… Ces mots auxquels j'accordais tant d'importance n'ont plus eu leur place dans cet univers. Cette nouvelle société c'est toi qui l'as façonné, elle n'est peut-être qu'à son prémisse, juste au stade primaire, à peine quelques bourgeons loin d'éclore et pourtant si plein de promesses. Indiscutablement, aujourd'hui c'est toi le maître reconnu, adoré, idolâtré. Attendu.

Bordel ! Tu as vaincu les gens scandent ton nom, crachent sur le mien, souillent ma demeure et ça fait déjà deux mois… Deux mois c'est long Potter, même pour toi et ton incapacité chronique à être ponctuel.

Deux mois.

Deux mois que je me glisse tous les soirs dans cette foutue chambre froide et austère de Ste Mangouste.

Deux mois que je me faufile comme le serpent que je suis pour venir à ton chevet.

D'ailleurs je ne devrais pas être là, je ne suis qu'une vermine qui n'a aucun droit sur toi. Mais tu sais quoi Potter ? J'en ai rien à foutre, surtout ce soir. C'est le dernier soir de toute façon, demain c'est mon procès. Puis, avons-le, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me l'interdire. Essaie seulement si tu l'oses !

Au fait, tu sais quoi Potty ? Ta pote va témoigner pour moi. C'est plutôt comique, non ? Elle sait bien que je viens te voir sous le couvert de la nuit, mais elle a gardé le silence. Elle a compris je crois. Foutu Granger, trop intelligente pour Gryffondor, trop bon cœur pour Serdaigle, ton amie est une putain d'anomalie ! Bon, tu t'en fous de ce que je pense d'elle, ou plutôt de ce que je pense tout court. Cependant je suis sûr que tu te demandes ce qu'a compris Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Peut-être qu'elle se contente de savoir que je ne viens pas pour te faire du mal. Peut-être qu'elle croit juste que ma culpabilité me pousse à faire amende honorable. Ou alors elle a compris que depuis deux mois tous m'est devenu fade, que sans toi mes sens sont anesthésiés. Qu'importe l'intelligence de Granger à comprendre ou non mes actes ! Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut putain ! L'important n'est pas là, Potter. L'important c'est...

Merlin ! Voilà que je me mets à babiller comme une vieille cracmolle ! Même mon discours est décousu ! Rien ne va plus… Face à toi je perds tous mes moyens, mais je ne me laisserai pas distraire, pas cette fois. Je me suis trop longtemps tu !

Alors entend, écoute-moi attentivement Potter.

Il faut que tu comprennes qu'un jour inévitablement l'hiver reprendra ses droits. Un jour un autre homme viendra tout détruire à nouveau, semant doute et discorde, désunion et infamie mais avant cela il y aura un été et un automne. C'est un cycle perpétuel auquel personne ne peut échapper, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Non n'aie crainte. N'aie pas peur Harry, nous ne serons sûrement plus là pour le voir de toute façon. L'hiver est loin, l'hiver n'est plus, mais toi tu es là. Bien vivant.

Moi…

Moi je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose mon amour, vivre… Vivre un printemps perpétuel à tes côtés. Alors réveille-toi Harry… Réveille-toi.

* * *

 **A suivre ...**


	4. L'ouïe

****Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis qu'un bourreau parmi tant d'autres qui se plaît à tordre l'espace et le temps de ce monde et à dévier les protagonistes de leur droit chemin… Paix à leur vertu.

 ** **Rating :**** M

 ** **Couple :**** Harry/Draco

 ** **Avertissement :**** Slash / Yaoï / Scène adulte explicite

 ** **Périodicité :**** Toutes les semaines, 6 ou 7 chapitres prévus

 **Petit mot :** Juste un petit mot pour remercier **Nys'n Bee** , **Lily-Rose** et **Hoodraii** pour vos supers reviews et MP qui font péter mes stats de motivations et de bonne humeur ! C'est fou ce que j'aime échanger avec vous, surtout ne changez pas ! Vous êtes géniales ! :D

Merci à toi aussi **Phoenix penna** pour ta super review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir su te toucher, même si c'est un court moment, c'est un très beau compliment que tu m'as fait là ! -^^-

Si je deviens une gamine capricieuse et que je me mets à faire ma diva, je vous préviens je rejette sur vous l'entière responsabilité ! :P

Blague à part, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Bon lecture ! :)

Des bisous

* * *

Oh bien sûr je connais ta voix, traînante, sinueuse, hautaine, froide, indifférente… Je pourrais continuer ainsi pendant des heures mais à quoi bon ? Tout cela est révolu depuis que je l'ai reconnu. Ça faisait quoi, 2 ans, 3 ans ? Aucune idée, quand j'ai étendu ta voix c'était comme si toutes les années passées n'avaient plus d'emprise. Un seul malheureux son est l'espace-temps s'était brisé.

\- « Potter. »

On était à Poudlard, toi m'invectivant dans les couloirs, toi pleurant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, toi ordonnant à tes amis de me laisser la vie sauve dans la salle sur demande. On était au manoir Malfoy, toi faisant semblant de ne pas me reconnaître, le regard fuyant. A mon plus grand trouble, on était aussi dans une chambre aseptisée, moi écoutant à travers mon brouillard comateux quelqu'un me parler de connerie de saisons, de printemps perpétuel ou je ne sais quoi. _Potter_.

Juste un son qui se diffuse, qui fend mon âme, qui résonne dans mon corps et qui s'échappe. _Potter_.

Tu es là, devant moi. Intangible. Juste un son qui s'élève, évolue, pour ensuite retomber dans le néant. _Potter_.

Juste une statue de marbre lisse, froide. Parfait. Comme un disque rayé les vibrations se répercutent dans ma tête en échos, de moins en moins fort, de moins en moins précis, mais de plus en plus percutants. _Potter_.

Une tonalité un peu grave, une voix un peu traînante qui font ressortir tous ces sentiments que j'ai volontairement ignorés et ce fait dont je n'avais même pas conscience. C'était donc toi cette voix ? Douce, rassurante et provocatrice qui m'apaisait pendant mon sommeil carotique ? _Potter_.

Le manque. Déjà la sonorité a changé, elle n'a plus la même texture, le même velouté. Je suis un putain de camé, il m'en faut plus, je veux l'entendre encore et encore. Laisse-moi te capturer, Sois mon disque rayé. _Potter_.

Tu es figé devant moi mais le temps que je me repaisse de ton timbre de voix depuis trop longtemps éteint, tu as déjà tourné les talons.

\- « Malfoy ! Attends ! »

La foule est dense en ce mois de juin, compacte, étouffante, assassine. J'essaie de t'atteindre mais tu ne me vois pas, tu ne m'entends pas ou plutôt tu ne le veux pas. Intouchable, insonore. _Malfoy_.

Je fends cette flotte de gens qui me bousculent et m'insultent dans cette langue que je ne comprends pas. Ils se pressent pour mieux se déchirer, tel un accordéon il y a des pleins et des creux parmi cette nuée d'hommes et de femmes toujours en mouvance et je m'y engouffre à corps perdu. Je me laisse traîner, attirer, rejeter, tel un vent pris dans les rouages de l'instrument mais déjà ta tête blonde est hors de vue. Seul un son de détresse perce mes cordes vocales. _Malfoy_.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais pas conscience que je te cherchais. Perdu dans ce paysage je t'ai enfin trouvé.

Pourtant les indices étaient là, distincts, diffus. Un simple d'un éclat blond blanc perçu du coin de l'œil et mon cœur s'accélérait une nanoseconde. Une sonorité un peu traînante et je me retrouvais à scruter les alentours sans but. Puis cette nostalgie qui me prend les soirs d'orage quand le ciel vole la vedette à tes yeux.

Oublier, reléguer le passé, voici à quoi je me destinais. Toujours avec cette stupide solitude que me colle à la peau. Manifestement ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je repense à ma vieille rengaine qui m'a bercé d'illusions pendant tant d'années.

 _Effacer, oublier, ignorer, continuer… Lutter._

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être présomptueux ! Comme si c'était possible. Encore une fois ça n'a tenu qu'un temps. Un seul fragment de voix et me voilà à ployer le genou face à toi, de nouveau.

Au loin j'entends les voix paniquées d'Hermione et de Ron qui me cherchent mais je n'en ai que faire.

Putain de Paris ! Putain de touristes ! Putain de toi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je sais où tu te caches maintenant et crois-moi je te retrouverais. Je suis déterminé à te traquer, à t'aimer. Ce jour-là tiens-toi prêt. Mon beau fuyard...

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	5. L'odorat

****Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis qu'un bourreau parmi tant d'autres qui se plaît à tordre l'espace et le temps de ce monde et à dévier les protagonistes de leur droit chemin… Paix à leur vertu.

 ** **Rating :**** M

 ** **Couple :**** Harry/Draco

 ** **Avertissement :**** Slash / Yaoï / Scène adulte explicite

 ** **Périodicité :**** Toutes les semaines, 6 ou 7 chapitres prévus

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous !

Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir publier à temps, ce chapitre m'en a fait baver… Bref, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop et qu'il vous plaira :)

Sinon que la chasse aux pinpins soit fructueuse et délectable !

Bonne Pâques et bonne lecture ! :)

Des bisous

* * *

L'aurore est passé et l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement mouillée me chatouille le nez. Timidement le soleil s'est levé, inondant cette prairie de reflets mordorés là où la sécheresse de l'été a frappé. Au milieu de ces vagues d'herbes hauts ondulant sous le vent se dresse une verrière, fière et majestueuse. Tel un coquillage perdu dans les fonds marins, je sais que cette bâtisse abrite une perle inestimable. A l'abri de ma cape j'évolue sur le sentier. Je fais attention à glisser mes pas dans les traces dont sont déjà imprégnées le sol. Je foule ton territoire. Jamais je me suis sentie aussi proche de toi et en même temps si éloigné, c'est un peu comme voué un culte à un Dieu.

La porte est entrouverte. Bénis soit ce jour où je vais enfin te retrouver. Je m'y faufile discrètement et lentement j'entame mon pèlerinage.

Un pas et je me laisse enivrer par un pur bonheur olfactif. L'odeur des fleurs et de la terre combinée me fait chavirer et mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes afin d'honorer ce sanctuaire. Ton sanctuaire.

Deux pas et je suis subjugué par la vue paradisiaque de ce jardin ensoleillé, que le vent et la pluie n'ont jamais foulé. Un vrai paradis.

Trois pas et enfin je t'aperçois, toi, le seul qui a le droit de fouler ce lieu sacré. La vision de tes cheveux légèrement dorés se marie merveilleusement avec les effluves dominants d'orge et de blé qui émanent de l'entrée, c'est une sensation angélique. Tu es enfin devant moi, mon ange.

Je suis totalement encensé, envoûté, captivé. De loin je t'observe, t'adore et te vénère. Le temps défile et sans que je m'en rende compte plusieurs heures trépassent sur l'autel de ma contemplation. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas aussi bien, aussi serein. Juste à être là dans la même pièce que toi, à respirer le même air. Je suis enfin en paix.

Sans bouger pour ne pas rompre ce moment de piété, je t'observe évoluer parmi tes plantes. Mon beau pétale d'or au cœur argenté. Je te regarde effectuer ton rituel. Tu les cultives, les élèves, leur apportent des offrandes et moi je ne peux qu'être subjugué par tant de beauté. Tu es à se damner. Je t'entends aussi leur murmurer tes lourds secrets. J'ai l'impression de t'entendre prier. Ta voix est douce, intime, parfois triste, parfois nostalgique et le profanateur que je suis s'en repaît.

Je t'écoute leur parler de ta mère emprisonnée dans sa propre maison à perpétuité, de ton père enfermé à Azkaban et de la peine que tu as d'être séparé d'eux. Tu leur expliques ta vérité, que malgré les mauvais choix qu'ils ont faits, malgré les mauvaises actions que tu as perpétrées pour les protéger, tu les aimes. Aujourd'hui encore, tu serais prêt à récidiver tous tes péchés si cela permettait de les sauver à nouveau. Tu laisses échapper que l'Angleterre te manque et tu frémis d'horreur à l'idée de ne jamais plus la retrouver.

Dans ton semblant de solitude tu te confis, tu t'oublies et soudain tes yeux gris perle se brouillent. Une unique larme vint se cristalliser pour ensuite se briser sur le flanc d'une fleur de lune. Les odeurs environnantes de cette serre se coincent dans ma gorge, elles se font pesantes et oppressantes sous le poids de ta confession. La solitude et la tristesse qui te drapent te rende vulnérable, saisissable. A cet instant tu ne me parais plus si intouchable, toi mon ange déchu condamné à l'exil.

Enfin, je comprends. Je comprends que chaque jour tu te punis un peu plus. Chaque jour, tu évolues dans ce paradis qui à tes yeux est un enfer fait sur mesure. Toutes ces plantes que tu cultives religieusement, toutes ces odeurs dont tu t'enivres sont tout autant d'autels à tes souvenirs d'enfants souillés par la guerre, à cette terre chérit qui t'est à présent interdite.

Enfin, je sais. Je sais que chaque jour nous portons le poids de notre passé, même toi tu n'as pas su y échapper. Mon pauvre amour esseulé, tous t'ont abandonné.

Cette révélation me donne de l'élan et je me mets en mouvement. Je guette tes pas et suis tes moindres faits et gestes comme pour les épouser. Dans la manœuvre je fais bien attention à ne rien toucher, je ne veux pas te voir m'échapper. De loin je t'ai observé, adoré, vénéré, mais ce n'est plus assez. Tu es divin et l'hérétique que je suis ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir te capturer, te dévorer... Je ne suis plus que désir et je fais le vœu de m'enraciner dans ton corps pour enfin te déflorer. Si je pouvais seulement t'humer j'en serais comblé, mais là encore je me berce d'illusions. Au fond je pressens que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Furtivement je me suis glissé dans ton dos, à quelques centimètres de toi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche. Je suis de plus en plus entreprenant, de plus en plus impertinent. Mon nez survole dangereusement ta chevelure et enfin j'inhale l'odeur que le soleil d'été y a révélée. Une essence musquée et légèrement acidulée, ton essence. Ta fragrance est bien meilleure que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je veux vénérer ton parfum, la mettre en bouteille et m'en imprégner les soirs de nuit noire où je perds tout espoir. Je veux te posséder et faire de toi ma propriété, ou bien est-ce l'inverse ? Tout cela n'a pas d'importance, tant que cela marque notre appartenance.

Nous faisons la même taille toi et moi, ça me donne juste envie de caler ma tête sur ton épaule pour inhaler ton essence à la naissance de ton cou.

Je n'ai pas la patience d'un saint ni le caractère d'un martyre, je n'en peux plus de cette distance, je n'en peux plus de souffrir. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie met fin à ses tourments incessants. Toi seul le peut, alors sens-moi, retourne-toi, touche-moi... Je suis prêt à me damner pour un seul de tes toucher.

 _oooooooooo_

C'est vicieux une odeur, où qu'on soit elle est toujours là, diffuse, constante. Par son omniprésence elle tente de nous amadouer, de se faire oublier. Sournoisement elle s'insinue en nous et se loge dans nos âmes sans demander de laisser passer. Ces senteurs sommeillent et prennent racine aux plus profonds de nos abîmes, se nourrissant des sentiments que l'on porte sur le moment. Pendant que notre odorat lui, collectionne la palette de nos émotions véhiculées, les étiquette méthodiquement pour ensuite les emmagasiner clandestinement. Puis elles attendent, elles décantent. Ensemble elles créent de chaque moment sa propre essence, un puissant filtre porteur de sentiments brutes et démultipliés prêt à être déversé, prêt à nous dévaster.

Un songe distillé.

C'est puissant une odeur, surtout quand elle s'éveille et se révèle à nous. On a beau être dans le lieu le plus sécurisé du monde voire même entouré de gens qu'on aime, rien n'y fait. Un infime effluve et tout est bousculé, transformé, déformé et le moment présent passe au second plan. On se retrouve comme un spectateur muet et tout autour de nous nous semble décalé, déplacé. On a beau vouloir lutter, il est trop tard, le parfum nous a envoûté, capturé, enchaîné avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'être assimilé. Déjà il nous à entraîner avec lui dans ses abîmes qu'il a si longtemps visités.

Je suis dans un rêve éveillé.

Les sentiments m'assiègent et me tiennent captifs du passé, j'ai du mal à faire face à la réalité. Je me mets à douter et mon instinct prend le relais. D'un geste vif je me retourne et tends la main. Mon regard scrute toujours le vide et pourtant sous mes doigts je sens un tissu souple et lisse, comme hypnotisé je me mets à le caresser. Soudain l'aire ondule devant moi, se plie, se tord légèrement et un corps apparaît.

Le tien.

 _oooooooooo_

Je sens que le dénouement est proche. Nous allons enfin créer notre propre parfum et sa composition encore inconnue ne tiendra qu'à nous. J'ai si longtemps rêvé de sa symphonie que je te fais face sans trembler, sans un moment d'hésitation. Je ne suis que persuasion.

Tu as été depuis bien trop d'années mon ennemi pour pouvoir me duper. Je le vois, tu es étonné, troublé, tu te sens piégé et tes yeux s'arrondissent d'incrédulité. Tu as du mal à me resituer dans ta réalité.

 _Note de tête. L'effluve des souvenirs reminiscents avec la fraîcheur de l'ébahissement._

Déjà ton expression s'est fermée tu es redevenu imperméable prêt à me rejeter. Ma main se tend vers toi pour te saisir, te soutenir, te sentir. Non je ne te laisserai pas partir.

 _Note de cœur. L'essence de la peur relevée d'une note de détermination._

Ma main posée sur ta joue fissure ton masque, tu trembles et te tourmentes. Mes doigts se glissent derrière ta nuque. Dans un mouvement preste, Je t'attire contre moi et viens nicher mon visage au creux de ta nuque, pour mieux m'imprégner de l'odeur de ta peau. Tu ne résistes pas. Petit à petit tu te détends et ton poids équilibre le mien.

 _Note de fond. L'élixir de l'espoir accompagné d'un soupçon d'acceptation._

Doucement, je sens tes bras se refermer autour de moi. On est bien là, entouré des odeurs de ton jardin et de la chaleur de nos corps liés. Enfin j'ai capturé ta fragrance et je ne compte jamais la relâcher, elle est à moi. Tu es à moi. Ne t'enfuis pas, ne t'enfuis plus. Jamais.

 _oooooooooo_

C'est intime une odeur, elle ne se contente pas de nous montrer une scène. Au contraire, les yeux bandés elle nous attire dans son royaume de sentiments ingurgités. Les images du moment, toujours présentes, se superposent aux sentiments du passé dans une mosaïque alambiquée. Dire qu'une seule fragrance peut déclencher en nous ce déversement de sensations brutes, prenantes, étouffantes. Sous le choc on suffoque et on respire à grande goulée comme pour s'en échapper, comme pour s'en enivrer. La nostalgie nous prend, sans raison on pense à ces moments qu'on croyait avoir catalogués, classés, rangés et dont la clef d'accès est perdue à jamais, mais qu'une combinaison de parfum a su délivrer, éparpiller, déranger.

C'est révélateur une odeur, il ne me manque plus que l'aigreur de cette chambre aseptisée pour m'immerger complètement dans le passé. Une simple émanation d'agrumes et de musc combinés et je me sens déjà dériver. Haine, passion, espoir, confusion. Tout est là, résumé, condensé. De cette senteur dépouillée de tout contexte seul l'essence reste. Toutes ces années à te fréquenter, à te haïr, à te trahir, à t'aimer, à te sauver. Cette combinaison est trop décalée avec ma réalité, je perds totalement pied.

Le songe distillé s'est répandu. Nous sommes dans un rêve éveillé et sous ce trop plein de passion nous ne pouvons que céder. En aucun cas je ne veux me réveiller de cette illusion d'éternité, qu'un seul instant de rationalité pourrait balayer.

Laissez-moi sombrer dans la folie. Laissez-moi l'aimer à l'en briser, à m'en écarteler, à nous faire saigner. Permettez-moi de le traiter avec passion, dérision et de lui appartenir sans concessions. Je n'ai que faire du passé, accordons-nous l'oublie, accordons-nous l'amnistie. Laisse-moi, laisse-moi être à toi, laisse-toi être à moi. Laisse-nous faire de ce moment un bonheur de chaque instant, le prémisse d'un quotidien qui n'aura pas de fin.

* * *

 **A suivre…**


	6. Le goût

****Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis qu'un bourreau parmi tant d'autres qui se plaît à tordre l'espace et le temps de ce monde et à dévier les protagonistes de leur droit chemin… Paix à leur vertu.

 ** **Rating :**** M

 ** **Couple :**** Harry/Draco

 ** **Avertissement :**** Slash / Yaoï / Scène adulte explicite

 ** **Périodicité :**** Toutes les semaines, 6 ou 7 chapitres prévus

 **Petit mot :** Bonjour et mille excuses !

Je suis désolée pour mon retard… J'ai eu deux semaines de travail intensif et peu de temps à moi. De plus, ce chapitre était celui que je redoutais le plus : « le goût ». Pas évident de traiter ce sens, en tout cas pour moi ^^. Bien sûr j'ai eu la « bonne » idée le combiner avec un _lemon_... Que voulez-vous, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ? -'

Je ne suis pas très convaincue du résultat, mais bon je suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire mieux et faut bien avancer. Alors, le voilà. Il est bien plus long que les autres aussi et il doit y avoir encore pas mal de fautes qui traînent par-ci, par-là. Je m'excuse d'avance. Je l'ai tellement lu, repris, relu, re-repris, re-relu, etc., que je ne les vois plus du tout :S

Bref, bonne lecture (et oui j'ose vous le souhaitez ^^') !

Des bisous

PS : **Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire le lemon.** Euh… Je vous conseille de lire seulement les trois dernières parties séparées par des « _oooooooooo_ » ;)

PPS : Ah oui, c'est guimauve à souhait aussi… Oups ^^'

* * *

Je savoure ce moment d'accalmie qui précède la dissension. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants pour se contenter de gestes innocents. Mon nez - toujours fourré dans tes cheveux - inhale à plein poumons ton parfum et je me gave de l'arôme de ses embruns.

Ton odeur est prenante, envoûtante et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un avant-goût de toi sur la langue. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Mes doigts posés sur ta nuque ta masse gentiment, sagement. Pendant que mon autre main, se glisse perfidement du milieu de ton dos à la chute de tes reins.

Ta respiration prend en force et en rapidité, comme un petit animal acculé, ça me donne encore plus envie de te débusquer, de te brusquer pour enfin te déguster. Afin de t'appâter, j'appose un baiser à la naissance ton cou. Tiens-toi tranquille et laisse-moi te capturer. Mon obstination a eu raison de notre passion depuis trop d'années pour que je laisse place au bon sens. Je sais que l'on devrait discuter, s'expliquer et sûrement même se quereller, mais pas maintenant. Pas avant de t'avoir honoré, vénéré. Pas avant de m'être régalé de toi. Je deviens fou et j'ai besoin de m'approprier ton goût.

Bien sûr ce serait trop facile. Déjà tu te débats, tu me résistes et tu t'éloignes de moi. Fidèle à toi-même, tu ne t'ai jamais laissé faire face à moi. Toujours à me défier, toujours à m'exalter. De la paume de tes mains tu me repousses. Nous nous défions du regard, mes mains fermement ancrées à tes hanches et les tiennent apposées sur mon torse. L'espace qui nous sépare est mince et nous nous abreuvons du même air. Quel beau tableau nous offrons là. Attraction, répulsion... Frénésie, envie.

Délibérément tu appuies ton bassin contre le mien dans une intention claire qui est loin de me déplaire. Ton regard est d'acier et je sens contre moi ta virilité. Tes yeux froids et calculateurs cachent à demi l'intensité qui s'y tapit. Ce regard je le connais, c'est celui de nos années Poudlard. C'est celui qui m'a toujours captivé, exalter. C'est celui qui m'a toujours interrogé sur ce que tu mijotais et qui me donnait envie de te cuisiner. Est-ce cela le sort que tu me réservais depuis tant d'années ? Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me défiler ? Ai-je seulement le pouvoir de te résister... Cependant, tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ? Si je suis là, c'est que j'ai cessé tout combat. Je suis déjà à toi. Je ne compte pas le nier et surtout je ne désire plus m'en excuser. J'ai trop besoin de ton arrogance pimentée, grâce à laquelle je me sens exister, grâce à laquelle tu ne m'as jamais considéré à travers le masque de ma célébrité. Je veux ardemment que tu deviennes le miel de mon existence, apportant douceur, réconfort et caries à volonté. Je réclame ton comportement acide, qui a toujours su m'animer. Je t'autorise à pourrir ma vie de nouveau, tant que tu en fais partie c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Toute façon ma vie sans toi c'est quoi ? Juste un vide rempli d'ennui. Juste une existence sans appétit.

Sois mon entrée, mon plat et mon dessert, même avariés je saurai m'en contenter. Ne me rejettes pas, sans toi je ne serais jamais rassasié. J'ai besoin de ta prestance. Je veux te goûter, te consommer jusqu'à satiété. Serais-je seulement un jour satisfait et rompu de toi ? Je ne crois pas... La faim qui me tiraille est un gouffre sans fond dans lequel j'aime me délecter. D'un seul toucher tu m'as condamné il y a de ça bien des années. Depuis…

Depuis je t'ai dévoré du regard sans même le vouloir.

Le son de ta voix c'était mon hydromel, à cette époque j'avais de l'Ambroise qui coulait des veines.

Chaque toucher sont devenus fade depuis que j'ai connu le tien.

Depuis ton exil tout autour de moi a l'odeur de la solitude et tout ce qui n'est pas toi a un arrière-goût de banalité, de morosité.

Depuis je suis affamé de toi à perpétuité. Tu apportes de la saveur à ma vie, du piment dans mon existence et de la douceur dans mon cœur. Sans toi la vie n'a aucune saveur. Alors, plus tard nous verrons, nous disserterons. Pour le moment abandonnons, laissons couler, ne pensons pas, ne pensons plus. Juste éprouvons, goûtons, vivons.

 _oooooooooo_

J'ai toujours été faible face à toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Comment suis-je censé résister quand tu te jettes dans mes bras ? J'ai beau avoir eu une éducation qui néglige les émotions, je ne peux que céder face à mes impulsions et pour cause ; j'ai toujours voulu te posséder. J'ai désiré faire de toi tour à tour mon ami, mon ennemi, mon amant. Maintenant je veux que tu sois mon présent, mon mets, ma finalité. Tête baissée tu t'es aventuré dans mon antre. L'antre d'un démon impatient et fort mécontent depuis cinq longues années. Cinq longues années pendant lesquelles je n'avais plus le pouvoir de te traquer, de t'observer, de m'abreuver de ta colère, de ta haine envers moi qui te consumait, qui te ravivait et qui m'exaltais. Inconscient, imprudent, imbécile, toujours à m'éprouver, à tester ma résistance, mais la patience n'est pas une de mes proches connaissances.

Nous y voilà. Enfin. Toi le héros qui débarque quand tout espoir a disparu, quand tout nous semble perdu. Moi l'opposant, le dissident que l'on terre et que l'on oublie quand tout est fini. Les méchants ne connaissent jamais de fin à leurs tourments. Plaît-il ? Comme si j'allais me plier à toutes ces conventions. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je prends, je m'impose, je dispose. Je désire renverser le cours de l'histoire. La fin heureuse je vais me l'approprier. Plus exactement je vais te l'arracher en t'enchaînant à mes côtés, en te gardant jalousement dans l'étau de mes bras. Tu le sens se resserrer autour de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour toi tu le sais, je n'ai jamais eu aucune pitié et ce n'est pas près de changer. Tu peux crier, supplier pour qu'on vienne te libérer, ça n'arrivera pas. Pas tant que je vivrais. Alors, assume et laisse-moi te consumer.

Ton regard est fiévreux et résigné, ça m'immerge dans le passé. Je veux le capter, le dévoiler dans toute sa nudité. J'enlève habillement de ton nez cette monture toujours aussi démodée que tu te plais à porter. Juste pour m'énerver. Juste pour me priver du miracle qu'elles cachent.

Cette fois j'en ai la certitude. Tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi, je suis ton centre de gravité et tu ne peux que me distinguer. Rien n'existe plus. Je savoure cette sensation et j'aime la luxure qui transpire de ton expression. Tu me désires et sans prévenir tu t'abats sur moi.

Là où je m'attends à un baiser enflammé, tes lèvres me grignotent tendrement. Elles m'affament. Je n'en peux plus de ces attouchements intimités, c'est trop doux et sucré. J'ai besoin que ce soit fort et corsé. J'ai besoin de t'esquinter, de te marquer, de te posséder pour enfin retrouver notre passion qui animait nos altercations.

Alors, je prends le relais, je mordille ta lèvre inférieure jusqu'à te faire haleter de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Ma langue se glisse dans ta bouche pour te faire taire. Qui t'a autorisé à parler ? Tu te laisses dominer et je t'explore avec avidité, menant le rythme de notre baiser. Pendant que j'apprends pour la première fois le goût que tu as, je commence à te déshabiller. Sans aucune douceur j'attrape le bas de ton T-shirt et le faire passer par-dessus ta tête, rompant tout contact avec tes lèvres appétissantes. Tu te tiens devant moi, torse nu et contrarié d'avoir été arrêté dans nos activités. Je n'en ai que faire. A la dérobée je t'observe, tu es finement sculpté tes muscles sont fins et déliés, tes épaules quant à elles sont plus carrées que les miennes. J'intercepte ton regard dans lequel une lueur gourmande s'est logée. Tu as toujours eu le goût du risque, une qualité que j'ai trop longtemps sous-estimé. Bien, bravons les interdits. Ensemble.

Je t'attrape par la ceinture et te bouscule violemment contre mon atelier. Déjà tes yeux se sont arrondis d'étonnement, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce revirement. D'un geste vif je me presse contre toi et débarrasse d'une main mes cisailles et outils de travail qui encombrent l'espace derrière toi. Voilà, c'est ça, j'aime cette lueur d'anticipation et de délectation qui passe dans ton expression. J'agrippe fermement le derrière de tes cuisses et te hisse sur le plan de travail. Caler entre tes jambes ouvertes nos virilités s'entrechoquent. Je t'entends exhaler et je m'empresse de capturer ta bouche pour boire tes soupirs à la source. Puis mes lèvres font des infidélités aux tiennes et se mettent à vagabonder, à tester la texture de ton épiderme, à goûter ton arôme. Sous ma langue ta saveur est délectable. Je mordille, suçote et embrasse la naissance de ton cou, de tes épaules et de tes clavicules, pendant que mes mains suivent leurs propres parcours. De tes genoux elles remontent le long tes cuisses et les pétrissent sensuellement. Arrivé au centre névralgique de toutes tes tensions, elles t'effleurent sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais s'attarder.

J'ai beau te provoquer, te violenter, tu n'oses toujours pas me toucher comme si tu allais me casser, tu restes juste là à te faire dévorer sans protester. Seul tes baisers me répondent. Tu refuses le combat ? Tant pis pour toi. Si tu me laisses le dessus, si tu me laisses tous les droits et je vais tout te prends. Je vais tout béqueter même ta capacité de pensée. Il ne te restera rien, même pas toi, tu m'appartiens. Putain ça me rend vous de te savoir contre moi, pantelant, dépendant. Déterminer à tout me céder. Je te sens gigoter, te rapprocher pour plus de contacts et je savoure le tableau qui s'offre à moi.

\- « Déshabille-toi, _Potter_. »

Ma voix te surprend, tu frissonnes et moi je m'en délecte. Tu es désorienté et machinalement tu m'obéis. Pendant la manœuvre je te maintiens contre moi, je veux sentir le contact de tes vêtements glisser sur les miens. Je veux te sentir te mettre à nu. Pour moi.

Tu te trémousses et te contorsionnes pour te défaire des habits restants. Tu m'allumes. Tu me chauffes. Tu me mets en appétit. Pendant ce temps je continue de me gaver de cette peau si souple au toucher. J'ai envie de te croquer et je mords goulûment dans la chair tendre qui s'offre à moi. Cette petite zone ferme et bombée entre l'épaule et cou, la même qui me narguait autrefois dans tes vêtements trop grands. Bien sûr tu geins, mais enfin je sens tes bras se referment autour de moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un koala accroché autour de la taille et la tendresse m'envahit, je me sens accepté, gratifié, rassuré. Enfin tu daignes poser la main sur moi. Nous sommes deux ne l'oublie pas. A partir de maintenant tu ne pourras en aucun cas rejeter la faute sur moi.

Je me fais plus entreprenant et la pulpe de mes doigts caressent la courbe exquise de tes fesses. Tu te cambres délicieusement, t'appuyant un peu plus sur moi tout en froissant le tissu à ta portée. Doucement je m'écarte, pour t'admirer encore une fois. Ta peau légèrement hâlée et rougie est chaude au toucher et sa saveur qui exalte toujours mes papilles est indescriptible, merveilleuse. Tes cheveux en pagaille ne font que révéler le trop-plein de vert de tes yeux. Ton regard est pénétrant. Tu es beau à en crever.

Tes mains agrippent toujours aussi fermement les pans de ma chemise, on dirait que tu veux la déchiqueter, mais je ne cède pas sous ton regard implorant et je redessine paresseusement tes muscles du bout des doigts. Sous mon toucher ils se tendent, se contractent, m'attisent. Avec une lenteur extrême ils approchent de ton aîné et plongent enfin dans cette forêt noire avant de cajoler ton désir brûlant. Tu me regardes fixement et je m'abreuve de toutes tes expressions d'ivresse pendant que j'entame des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Je m'agenouille face à toi et délicatement j'appose ma bouche sur ce dôme violacé. Je t'entends m'appeler, m'encourageant à approfondir mon baiser. Cependant, j'ai d'autres projets, tu as mis ma patience à bien trop rude épreuve pour que je ne veuille pas me venger. Je te veux gémissant, suppliant, assoiffé. A ma merci. Je veux te savourer au moment où tu te seras le plus abandonner. Je veux me perdre dans ton corps et te consumer, je veux que tu m'absorbes, je veux que tu m'adores, que tu me demandes de t'écarteler, de te marquer, de ta ravager et de te dévorer jusqu'à satiété.

Alors, doucement je suçote, lape, mordille et te titille. Déjà tu n'en peux plus et tu te tortilles pour mieux me sentir, pour mieux m'envahir. En bon tyran, je bloque tes hanches pour t'empêcher de t'agiter, de te soulager. Laisse-moi te préparer, laisse-moi te torturer. Les mets les plus raffinés prennent du temps à cuisiner.

Je te vois frémir sous mon toucher, à la perte de contrôle de tes sens je t'entends gémir, ton odeur musquée m'encense et enfin je te goûte pleinement. Tu es lourd sur ma langue et ça me fait saliver. Je te laisse m'envahir le plus loin possible dans une lenteur délibérée. Tu geins, tu me supplies de continuer, d'arrêter. Il faut croire que tu ne sais déjà plus quoi penser. Tes propos deviennent incohérents et je te sens trembler. Tu es presque à ton apogée, je mets donc fin à ma dégustation.

J'attrape une de tes jambes que je pose sur mon épaule, déséquilibré tu te mets à chuter et j'entends ta tête résonner contre le bois, me laissant libre accès à ton intimité. Je me saisis de ma baguette, qui tient en équilibre précaire sur mon plan de travail, et j'incante. Une première fois pour nous protéger, une deuxième fois pour te préparer. Une substance gluante et peu ragoutante se dépose dans le creux de ma paume. Paniqué tu tentes de te relever et ton regard fixe ma baguette avec crainte. Quoi tu croyais que je voulais t'attaquer ? Te tuer ? Non, je te veux bien conscient et bien vivant, c'est comme ça que tu es le plus appétissant.

Toujours tendu, tu te tiens maintenant sur tes coudes et je vois que tu hésites à me repousser. D'autorité j'appose un doigt humide à ton entrée. Voilà, c'est ça, regarde-moi. Ne regarde que moi. Ta peur précédente vient d'être évincé pour une lueur anxieuse, curieuse et avide.

Nonchalamment je fais le tour de ta chair bridée, avant de m'insinuer en toi. Je te sens te crisper et résister, alors je reprends ton sexe en bouche pour lui redonner toute sa fermeté. Petit à petit tu te détends et je rajoute un second doigt à tes tourments. Toute envie de rébellions te sont passées et tu bouges de manière incontrôlée. A chacune de tes poussées j'accélère la cadence jusqu'à toucher cette zone sensible en toi. Je l'effleure constamment et tu rentres en transe. Tes soupirs sont lourds et des bruits indécents t'échappent, attisant mon désir vorace. Sur ma langue j'ai l'amertume de ton désir. Tu es à point et je te relâche. Te laissant le goût de l'inachevé.

Ton corps alangui et nimbé du soleil d'été n'attend que moi, c'est une vision sans pareil. Vif comme l'éclair, tes mains agrippent les pans de ma chemise tentant d'en défaire les liens, mais tout ce que tu arrives à faire c'est de m'affaler contre toi. Tu trembles et tu t'exaspères. Toujours aussi empoté. Je te regarde te débattre un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant d'abdiquer et de m'en occuper moi-même. Sagement tu m'observes faire tout le travail, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux dans nos tenus d'Adam. Tes yeux me chauffent, m'adulent, beaucoup plus ardents que les rayons qui frappent mon dos nu. Tu me dévores du regard et moi je brûle de te consumer.

Dans un même élan on se rejoint, on s'enlace, on s'embrasse à tel point que nos peaux liées et nos papilles oublient le goût de l'air et de la solitude pour les remplacer par le nôtre. Tes jambes encadrent mes hanches et m'ancre à toi. Je me place à l'entrée de ton intimité et enfin je pousse en toi. Je prends, je m'impose, je dispose et c'est merveilleux. Tu es étroit, chaud et délicieux. Tu es fait pour moi et j'en savoure chaque instant. D'une forte poussée, je me perds dans les profondeurs de ton intimité. Je m'oublie dans cette sensation inégalée, inespérée, mais soudain tu laisses échapper un glapissement de douleur et malgré moi mon estomac se tord d'horreur. J'ai beau vouloir te violenter, m'imposer, je suis bien incapable de vouloir réellement te blesser.

\- « Harry... » ma voix tremble et je me maudis. J'amorce un mouvement de recul pour te libérer et mon corps me trahit dans un râle appréciateur. Merde, c'est si divin de te sentir glisser autour de moi. « Désolée… Tu. Tu veux arrêter ? ».

Honnêtement ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, mais à peine ai-je envisagé cette possibilité que déjà tes jambes m'emprisonnent et me ramènent à toi de force. Ce simple geste me fait soupirer de bien-être et de gratitude mêlée.

\- « Non ! Reste ! Me laisse pas… Reste. » Ta tête se déloge dans mon cou pour me faire face. Tes beaux yeux sont légèrement brouillés et me fixent avec l'intensité du désespoir. « J'aime, je veux ça Draco, j ... ». Ta voix déraille quand tu amorces un mouvement de hanche pour me rassurer. Pendant que ta tête part en arrière, tu expires dans un murmure délicieux : « aime, je t'aime. Pars pas... ».

Mon cœur s'emballe, s'envole et s'imprègne du goût de ton aveu. Je me sens léger, désiré et irrémédiablement excité. J'ai besoin de sceller tes mots, de les éprouver, de les graver en toi, en moi, en nous pour toujours retrouver leurs goûts, leurs textures merveilleuses et soyeuses que ces mots prennent sur ta langue.

Je plonge dans tes yeux et je repense à la première fois où j'avais tant envie de te toucher, de te déchirer et de te souiller. Enfin tu es là, à moi, sous moi. _Harry..._

C'est un mélange de sensations qui ne demandent qu'à être goûté, savouré, dégusté. Je me jette à corps perdu dans le tien, à chaque coup de hanche tes soupirs font échos aux miens. Les odeurs se font de plus en plus puissantes à chaque respiration et j'ai ton goût sur la langue. Le goût de ton désir pour moi.

Au début, il n'y a que moi et mon désir ardent de toi. Je suis comme un funambule sur le fil qui nous relie. Pour la première fois je franchis le gouffre qui nous sépare, je le brave et le défie de me faire chuter. Je deviens fou, ivre de joie, ivre de toi. Puis, il y a toi. Tu es là à me guider de l'autre côté, à m'accueillir en toi et à m'acclamer comme tien entre tes reins. Tu me laisses te consumer, te déchirer, t'aimer et au bout d'un temps infime je me sens traverser l'abîme. Ensuite, il y a nous. Nous sommes enfin réunis, du même bord, du même côté. Jamais plus je ne veux être ton opposé. Je te sens te resserrer autour de moi et tu me laisses te marquer, t'imprégner de mon essence et nous franchissons les portes de la délivrance jusqu'à l'extase. Ensemble.

 _oooooooooo_

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? La réalité me rattrape et je me mets à cogiter. Je n'ai jamais aimé les imprévus. J'aime que tout soit minutieusement orchestré, calculé et bien dosé. Pourtant, je suis là sans aucun regret et apaisé comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Je suis juste rompu et satisfait ainsi vautré, à même le sol, sur nos vêtements éparpillés. Pendant que toi, tu te sers de moi comme d'un vulgaire matelas.

Tu te prélasses et paresses aux creux de mes bras, comme si c'était chez toi, comme si j'étais à toi. Tes cheveux de charbon chatouillent mon torse sur lequel ta tête se repose et dodeline. C'est chaud, merveilleux, doux et réconfortant. Trop beau pour être vrai. A l'écoute de ta respiration qui s'apaise je me sens partir moi aussi, mais je ne dois pas m'endormir. Je ne peux pas, pas encore, pas comme ça, pas sans savoir ce qui m'attendra à mon réveil.

\- « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Tu soupires théâtralement avant de te blottir un peu plus contre moi.

\- « Hum… Je sais... »

\- « Je ne suis pas comme toi, _Potter_. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement »

\- « Oui, bientôt. Pas maintenant… On a toute la vie pour ça. » dis-tu nonchalamment.

\- « Toute la vie ?! »

Ma voix s'étrangle et transpire l'incrédulité, mais aussi l'espoir et la peur mêlés. J'ai l'impression de me dévoiler dans mon entière nudité et je me sens vulnérable et déstabilisé. Tu relèves la tête et me regardes sérieusement, j'ai peur de ta réponse tout à coup ou de ton absence de réponse. J'ai toujours été peureux… Juste un peu. Non en fait, prudent conviendrait mieux. Je suis sur le fil du rasoir, j'ai la bouche asséchée et l'âpreté du désespoir sur la langue. Finalement je préfère que tu te taises. Je veux encore savourer ce moment un instant… Laisse-moi juste une éternité ? Ça t'irait ?

\- « Oui. » réponds-tu dans une moue contrariée, avant de me lancer dans un défi « Toute la vie. »

 _oooooooooo_

En réponse tu me fais un sourire éblouissant. Je ne résiste pas et je m'élève jusqu'à toi pour capturer et savourer tes lèvres une énième fois. Je me laisse transporter par leurs contacts savoureux et leurs goûts délicieux. Elles ont un peu de ma saveur, elles ont le goût de notre bonheur.

\- « Je t'aime »

Ai-je parlé ? Je te regarde interloqué et tu ris à gorge déployée. Tu te moques sûrement de moi et alors ? Ta voix est mélodieuse, douce et délectable. Tu es heureux, tu es en paix et tu sembles libéré, comme délivré qu'un fardeau que tu pensais porter seul. Ce sourire c'est mon cadeau et ce rire je l'ai attendu, espéré depuis des années. Alors, vas-y, raille-moi, je m'en fous. Je suis serein, car je sais qu'à partir de maintenant tout ira bien.

 _oooooooooo_

J'ai longtemps voulu goûter la saveur de ses mots qui s'échappent de mes lèvres pour t'atteindre, enfin. Pourtant, jamais je n'aurais pensé que le plus savoureux serait ce sourire enfantin qui orne les tiennes.

Harry, pour moi ton sourire a toujours eu le goût du paradis.

* * *

 **A suivre ...**


	7. Et enfin tout fait sens

****Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis qu'un bourreau parmi tant d'autres qui se plaît à tordre l'espace et le temps de ce monde et à dévier les protagonistes de leur droit chemin… Paix à leur vertu.

 ** **Rating :**** M

 ** **Couple :**** Harry/Draco

 ** **Avertissement :**** Slash / Yaoï / Scène adulte explicite

 ** **Périodicité :**** Toutes les semaines, 6 ou 7 chapitres prévus

 **Petit mot :**

Désolée ! Désolée pour mon retard !

Je vais être bref (si, si ça m'arrive!) ! Ceci est mon dernier chapitre, j'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour le bichonner au mieux… Il fait aussi plus ou moins office d'épilogue. ^^

Aller on se retrouve à la fin si le cœur vous dit !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Tu te tiens devant la fenêtre pendant que le jour se lève paresseusement. Étendu sur le lit j'admire tes courbes droites et fermes se dessiner dans ce clair obscur. Je contemple tes cheveux se parer d'or et j'envie les rayons du soleil qui tracent et caressent ta peau indolemment.

A mon tour, je veux te rejoindre afin d'affirmer les traits de ton corps du bout de ma langue et de le dessiner de mon toucher. Tu ne te lasses jamais de me faire languir et moi de te faire gémir et frissonner, j'aime te voir t'abandonner, mais pour le moment je préfère contempler ce beau tableau qui s'offre à moi.

Voir ton corps ainsi sculpté par lumière de l'aube est une vision troublante et émouvante. Depuis ton ombre on dirait que les rayons du soleil dansent autour de toi, à tel point que je peux distinguer chaque grain de poussière qui volettent dans la pièce donnant de la texture à l'air, alors que toi tu sembles immatériel, intemporel. Les lois de la physique paraissent inversées, tu chamboules ma perception, tu bouleverses mon univers et je suis ébloui par tant de beauté et de sensualité qui se dégage de ta simple silhouette.

Immanquablement je pense à toutes ces années, où pour moi tu étais fait du marbre des statues grecques dans les musées. Intouchable, inodore, insonore… Délectable, admirable. Je pense à tous nos actes manqués, à toutes ces fois où l'on a été aveugle et sourd, où l'on n'a pas su s'atteindre, goûter le moment présent et humer l'odeur de notre passion.

Doucement je fuis les draps devenus oppresseurs et franchis la distance qui nous sépare. Je scrute une dernière fois cette belle image avant de la sacrifie sous le joug de mon avidité. Ma paume s'ancre à la chute de tes reins avant de remonter distraitement jusqu'au creux de ta gorge flattant ta peau nue.

\- « Harry ? »

Sous mes doigts je ressens les vibrations causées par le son de ta voix qui s'infiltre doucement, irrémédiablement dans tous mes tissus nerveux. Je suis une ligne à haute tension. Mon nez s'aventure dans tes cheveux gorgés de soleil et j'hume ton parfum toujours si envoûtant. Tes épaules droites et déployées pivotent et tracent un chemin incandescent là où elles effleurent ma clavicule. Puis ta tête suit le mouvement, un peu à retardement. Chacun de tes gestes sont emplis de grâces et d'élégances contrôlées, comme si l'espace-temps se pliait à ta volonté pour te faire miroiter, étinceler. De ma place de spectateur privilégié, je t'observe évoluer voluptueusement au centre de la scène sans pouvoir te quitter des yeux. Tu es une étoile parmi les danseurs anodins, en tout temps tu te distingues et l'on ne peut que t'admirer, te convoiter. Vivre avec toi c'est comme assister à un ballet perpétuel. Chaque jour tu m'ensorcelles.

Tu me fixes et tes yeux anthracite sont tellement glaciales que s'en est brûlant. Sur ton visage on peut lire les marques que notre vie commune a laissées sur toi, comme cette petite ride du lion qui s'est creusée à force de disputes passionnées, ou bien ces fines pattes d'oie qui se sont logés aux coins de tes yeux, preuves des rires sarcastiques que tu te plais tant à me lancer. Ton regard lui est resté le même, orageux, tumultueux, envoûtant. Il ne me laisse jamais indifférent.

Dieu que j'aime me perdre dans tes iris presque incolores qui savent si bien s'assombrir sous ton désir, revêtant la couleur de l'acier comme à chaque fois, comme en cet instant. Putain, ça me rend toujours aussi fou ! Ton sourire en coin capte mon attention et je m'empare de tes lèvres avec gourmandise, leur infligeant de douces tortures qui nous mettent en appétit. Ma langue se faufile dans ta bouche, charmeuse, cajoleuse, taquine et je me délecte de cette saveur qui est la tienne. Nos corps se relient, s'électrisent et le courant passe, allant de toi, à moi, à nous. Le temps défile inexorablement, pendant que l'on s'explore paresseusement, presque chastement. Le moment est à la tendresse, comme chaque matin tu me laisses de te câliner, te dorloter, t'aimer. Juste un sursis à l'aube de notre folie.

Quand tu t'écartes de moi, le soleil est presque entièrement levé et frappe ton dos avec plus d'intensité, si bien que tu ressembles à un ange auréolé. Bien sûr je te le dis et comme toujours tu te moques et tes sarcasmes emplissent l'espace, tout comme moi j'inonde de baisers la peau à portée en t'écoutant à moitié. D'après toi je suis trop mièvre, bête et écervelé, et alors ? Si tu savais seulement tous les surnoms que je te donne dans ma tête depuis tant d'années, tu en serais mortifié. Encore aujourd'hui j'en reviens pas de pouvoir les exprimer, d'avoir le droit de les énoncer à voix haute et claire. Au fond, même si tu démens, je sais que tu apprécies, tu te sens aimé, désiré et Dieu sait que l'est ! S'en est même trop parfois, tellement que ça finit en lutte acharnée. On a toujours eu besoin de s'éprouver toi et moi, de s'entredéchirer pour mieux s'aimer, se revendiquer et pour ne jamais cesser de se désirer.

\- « Potter. »

Tu te tortilles, te contorsionnes, essayant de t'échapper de mon emprise.

\- « Hum ? »

\- « Vire tes sales pattes de là ! »

Tu es enfin pleinement conscient, prêt à me contredire, à me pourrir, une vraie petite teigne ! La mienne. Cependant, je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Je scelle ta bouche d'un baiser pour empêcher cette voix magnifiquement enquiquineuse de me déranger. Tu cèdes un instant et notre échange se charge d'intensité. Nos mouvements sont déjà moins chastes et nos pensées ont tout droit dérivé dans cette contrée que je me plais toujours autant à explorer.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, tu reprends tes esprits et tu t'éloignes de moi, déjà prêt à emprisonner ta chaire tentante dans tous ces vêtements usurpateurs. Je te préviens, si tu les enfiles maintenant en grand sauveur je me ferai un devoir de t'en délivrer ! Qu'importent leur prix ou leur valeur, je vais tous te les déchirer. Tu sais que j'en suis capable et ce ne sera pas la première fois... Après tout je suis ton seul geôlier, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te toucher.

Sans une once d'hésitation je t'attrape et t'enchaîne de mes bras. Mon petit fuyard.

\- « Lâche-moi, Bon sang ! »

\- « Non. »

\- « Comme si t'avais ton mot à dire, _Potter_! »

Déjà tu t'énerves, tu t'agaces et cette ligne entre tes yeux que les années ont gravée se fronce. Je l'embrasse affectueusement avant ton repli stratégique. Tu es beau à s'en damner, ça tombe bien je le suis déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je compte bien t'emmener avec moi dans mon enfer personnifié. Je sais que tu l'aimes, il a notre odeur, notre saveur et les seuls sons autorisés sont ceux de nos souffles saccadés. C'est un endroit d'où l'on en sort jamais vraiment rassasié, un endroit où chaque boucher nous rend encore plus affamés. Oh non, tu ne m'échapperas pas, je vais te faire sombrer avec moi.

\- « Draco… S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Pas cette fois. »

Tu te tiens à quelques pas, si bien qu'il me suffirait de tendre le bras pour t'atteindre, mais je veux que tu viennes à moi, de toi-même. Je distingue nettement ton beau visage consterné se retourner vers moi. Face à mon entière nudité je te vois tiquer, tes yeux me parcourent et se font aciers. Tu es tenté, toi non plus tu ne peux pas me résister et j'adore ça, sentir mon emprise sur toi. J'aime ces instants où je vois ton masque se craqueler quand la passion te pare de sa luxure. Je me sens étrangement en paix, rassuré.

Lentement j'avance vers toi, prédateur, conquérant et tu te replis et recules doucement. Tu sais qu'une fois capturé je ne serais pas prêt à te relâcher avant une éternité. Ton dos but contre le rebord de la fenêtre, mais cette fois tu me fais face.

\- « Arrête ça Harry, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ! »

Ta voix est rauque, elle manque de fermeté et déjà je me suis retranché dans tes bras, blottissant mon visage au creux de ton cou, meurtrissant ta peau tendre afin d'y laisser une marque violacée. Tu frissonnes et je profite de ta distraction pour passer une main du creux de tes reins au creux de ton aine. Tu es tendu, excité. Dieu que j'aime te caresser !

\- « Oh Merlin... Harry ! Je-je dois y aller… Je vais être en retard et je déteste ça. »

Je grogne tel un chien enragé. Je n'accepterai aucune protestation.

\- « N'y vas pas. Elle attendra ! Reste. »

Nous y voilà, je te sens céder, comme à chaque fois. Je t'effeuille amoureusement, te caresse et je grave dans mes rétines les moindres recoins de ta peau qui se révèlent impudiquement dans la lumière du jour. Après maintes caresses et soupirs prodigués tu me laisses enfin te posséder.

 _ooooooooooo_

Le soleil est maintenant à son zénith. Allongé à côté de toi je paresse et contemple ton visage d'habitude si pâle que nos ébats et éclats de voix ont délicieusement rougi. Je souris. Je souris à toi, à la vie.

\- « Je t'aime. »

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel pour détourner le regard. Au bout de tant d'années tu es toujours aussi gêné et je trouve ça adorable. Un Malfoy n'exprime pas ses sentiments, toujours ce masque que tu te plais à arborer comme une cicatrice du passé. Pourtant, j'ai eu l'honneur d'entendre ces mêmes mots venant de toi à plusieurs reprises.

Le jour de nos retrouvailles dans cette serre que tu affectionnais tant.

La fois où tu avais trop bu pour fêter notre retour en Angleterre, après la réussite de ton 3ème appel au Magenmagot. Sept longues années d'exil qui s'achevaient.

Le jour de nos fiançailles dans notre nouvel appartement londonien rue des trois conils.

Le jour de la naissance de Rose, quand tu m'as demandé si je voulais adopter et que j'ai dit oui.

La nuit de notre mariage dans l'intimité de notre chambre, quand tu me pensais endormi.

Ce matin de septembre, quand Lily a fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard, rejoignant son frère Albus alors que James était partie en France pour ses études de Médicomage. Nous étions de nouveau que tous les deux, toi et moi, infiniment triste et nostalgique, mais heureux de se retrouver.

Le jour de la naissance de Scorpius, notre premier petit enfant, la prunelle des yeux de leurs parents Lily et Hugo Weasley.

La plus belle fois cependant, reste celle que je devine, celle qui fut baignée de cette odeur aseptisée. La première fois où tu t'es déclaré. Cette fois-là je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais Hermione s'en souvient. A cette époque elle te surveillait, elle jaugeait ta sincérité. Moi j'en garde seulement la réminiscence de cette sensation veloutée. Celle-là même qui m'a guidé vers la rédemption, qui m'a donné envie de m'éveiller à la vie malgré toutes celles que j'avais prises. Une douce accalmie au plein cœur d'un tsunami, un ange de passage qui me susurrait des paroles réconfortantes, envoûtantes. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui encore tu continues de le nier avec ferveur, toujours cet orgueil mal placé. Juste un détail insignifiant.

L'important c'est qu'en tout temps, là où tes mots ne sont pas tes actes sont là. Ton amour tu me le transmets chaque jour à travers des gestes anodins. Un café chaud et bien dosé qui m'attend chaque matin. L'effleurement constant de ta main au creux de mes reins quand nous sommes en société, me revendiquant aux yeux de tous comme ta moitié, marquant ta possessivité. La manière dont ton corps a de chercher le mien chaque nuit quand tu es profondément endormi. Puis, cette lueur infime quand tu poses tes yeux sur moi, je sais qu'elle ne s'éclaire que pour moi.

Bien entendu, nos enfants ne sont pas sous le même régime. Tu leur déclares tellement haut et fort ton amour paternel qu'ils se sentent souvent étouffés. Quand je repense aux nombres incalculables de fois où ils se sont rebellés, je ne peux retenir la floraison d'un sourire. Je me rappelle encore de ces jours de rentrées sur le quai 9 3/4, où trop de cajoleries et de déclaration d'amour incessantes, prodigués devant leurs amis, avaient raison de leur patience. Jamais je ne t'aurais imaginé comme ça, si attentionné, si démonstratif, des fois j'ai l'impression de m'être marié avec Molly Weasley. L'image des Malfoy en a pris un sacré coup - c'est peu dire ! -, mais tu t'en fous et moi ça me rend encore plus dingue de toi. Je ne m'en suis jamais moqué, au fond je pense que tu en étais toi-même mortifié. Pourtant, rien au monde ne pourrait t'arrêter.

Je comprends, les mots peuvent être pesants quand ne sont pas dit à temps. Ta mère nous a quitté le dernier été de ton exil, tu n'as jamais pu la revoir et tu n'en parles jamais. Bien sûr elle t'aimait, après tout elle a été prête à trahir pour te savoir en sûreté, mais des fois ce n'est pas assez. Des fois on a besoin d'éprouver l'amour avec des mots, car les mots ont un pouvoir percutant, c'est pour cela que tu les distribues à tout-va à nos enfants. Tu veux qu'ils sachent qu'on les aime plus que tout au monde, pour que jamais ils n'aient juste à la deviner, seulement à le supposer comme toi il y a tant d'années. Ils sont notre fierté, notre raison de vivre et l'amour qui nous unit est fort. Nous sommes une famille, celle que nous avons créée malgré les préjugés.

Perdu dans mes pensées, du coin de l'œil je devine plus que je ne te vois te vêtir paresseusement. Pansy t'attend. Je peux toujours pas la sentir celle-là ! Elle a les yeux trop coulants et gourmands quand ils se posent sur toi. Je sais qu'elle te désire même si tu as beau démentir comme quoi c'est pas comme ça, que c'est juste une amie et qui plus est la seule qu'il te reste. J'en démords pas. La première fois qu'on s'est revu, j'étais prêt à faire la paix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prenne en aparté pour me dire mes quatre vérités. Ce jour-là seul peu de choses en est resté, mais ce _peu_ m'a longtemps torturé. Pour elle je ne te méritais pas, rester avec moi signifier renier ton éducation, en somme tout ce qu'il te reste de tes parents. Bien sûr elle n'a pu s'empêcher de relever l'évidence, elle au moins avait la capacité de faire perdurer ta lignée. Quelle garce ! Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais douté, pas une seule seconde mon amour. Je suis profondément égoïste en ce qui te concerne. Jamais je ne te quitterai, même si cela t'était profitable, j'en serais bien incapable. Tu es à moi et que les bien-pensants s'y fassent, car ça ne changera pas ! Ils ont eu beau tous cracher leurs venins, anonymes, proches et presse à scandale, jamais je n'ai reculé. Jamais plus je nous sacrifierai pour répondre à des convenances archaïques. Pourtant, je sais qu'il y a une part de vrai et c'est cette part qui fait le plus mal dans tous ces racontars, mais c'est sans importance. Au final, tu as toujours toléré ma présence à tes côtés, malgré les hauts et les bas qui font les aléas de la vie, tu t'es battu pour que ce _nous_ puisse perdurer. Tu es tout simplement là, auprès de moi, toujours aussi sournois, manipulateur, enquiquineur, chieur et irrémédiable additif et c'est amplement suffisant. D'ailleurs, je me fais toujours un malin plaisir de le lui rappeler en te marquant ostensiblement avant que tu ailles la retrouver. Histoire que cette pimbêche comprenne bien que je suis prêt à me battre pour toi, chaque jour que Dieu fait, pour te garder à mes côtés.

Je suis puéril et mesquin, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Nous nous sommes maintes fois disputés à ce sujet, mais maintenant c'est du passé. Nous avons notre petit rituel et à chaque fois tu t'y soumets pour me rassurer. C'est d'ailleurs les rares fois où tu me laisses te posséder. J'en suis presque arrivé à attendre les jours qui te séparent de votre prochaine sortie avec impatience. Je ne suis pas naïf pour autant, je sais que tu prévois toujours le coup. En fait, à la manière dont tu t'habilles sans te presser, tu dois même être en avance d'une petite demi-heure sur votre petit rendez-vous arrangé. Un vrai Serpentard, toujours à manigancer pour me leurre ! Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Jamais.

Avant toi, ma vie était un peu comme ces vieux films en noir en blanc, tout était nette, tranchant et partagé. Ma vision des choses était simpliste et réductrice, je percevais en binaire, avec le bien et le mal qui se jaugeait, chacun d'un côté d'une balance défaillante qui ne n'arrivait jamais à s'équilibrer. J'étais impétueux, impulsif, sans poids ni mesure. Je soufflais amour et haine sans parcimonie. Il fut un temps ça m'a permis de me sauver, d'assumer le rôle que j'avais à jouer et d'enfin gagner. Puis, j'ai rencontré tes yeux et ma vie s'est petit à petit teintée de nuances perturbantes, saisissantes et j'ai lutté en vain pendant des années.

Avant nous, ma vie était alors lisse et toute tracé, sans aucune aspérité. Elle était fade et d'un ennui sans nom. Le jour où je t'ai cédé, elle est devenue riche, surprenante, enivrante, mais aussi rempli de divergence, de disputes et de compromis. Maintenant je sais, la vie à la couleur tes yeux gris, elle est tout aussi versatile et imprévisible que tu l'es.

\- « J'y vais ! »

Ta voix brise le fil de mes pensées et mon regard la suit à l'aveugle. Mes lunettes sont toujours hors de portée et j'ai du mal à te distinguer. Avant de franchir la porte je te sens te retournes, je ne sais pas ce que tu lis dans mes yeux, mais ça t'arrête tout net. Je t'entends relâcher la poignée, puis murmurer :

\- « Viens par là. »

Sans hésiter je saute du lit jusqu'à toi, manquant de peu de m'étaler de tout mon long sur ce chemin flou et semé d'embûche. Je t'entends te moquer tendrement et je grogne pour la formalité, même s'il y a pas à dire, face à toi je reste le roi des empotés.

 _oooooooooo_

Quand j'ai vu tes deux émeraudes hagard me fixer comme cette fameuse fois, je n'ai pas pu résister. Ce regard qui m'envoûte et me plonge dans le passé est pourtant bien différent. En cet instant, on y lit un amour inconditionnel et ça m'émerveille toujours autant. Malgré le temps qui nous glisse entre les doigts, inexorablement, aplanissant toutes choses, il n'a cessé de grossir et de se développer. Tu me voues un amour sans nom qui n'a d'égal que le mien. Je le sais et pourtant, cela ne cesse de me surprendre, cela fait partie de ces choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue jamais. J'appose sur tes lèvres purpurines un baiser d'au revoir auquel tu réponds chastement.

\- « Reviens vite. »

\- « Promis. »

Tu souris, de ce sourire enfantin que tu portes si bien et comme au premier jour mon cœur s'envole et fait des cabrioles. Je prends un moment avant de m'écarter de toi. Personne ne m'attend, à part mon couturier. Bien sûr, je me garde bien de te le faire savoir. J'aime trop ta jalousie et ta possessivité excessive. Après tout, ta réaction dans ces moments-là est toujours si… Délectable. Qui pourrait m'en vouloir ?

Alors ce temps je le prends, pour t'observer. Je le laisse s'écouler lentement et de précieuses minutes s'égrainent, nous échappent et nous fuient. Je les entends presque s'agiter, s'affoler, nous annonçant sans pitié que la fin est plus proche que jamais, que nous avons déjà consommé plus de la moitié et c'est la stricte vérité. Tous les matins, je le vois dans ton reflet, à travers ton visage buriné marqué par les joies, les cris, les rires et les pleures. Marqué par la vie. Cette vision est la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de voir, elle m'accueille le matin et se glisse dans ma couche le soir. Elle m'accompagne à chaque instant, rythmant mes jours et mes nuits. Alors le temps, il peut bien aller se faire foutre ! Je le prends et pose à tes pieds. Je t'en fais offrande. Les minutes, les heures, les mois et les années ne sont jamais perdus avec toi, ils sont seulement bien investis, car ma vie elle est là avec toi dans l'étau mes bras. Tu es à la place qui te revient de droit, ton visage reposant sur ma main, ton corps logé contre le mien et mon bras encerclant ta taille. Tu es tout autant prisonnier de mon toucher que je suis captive de ton regard et enfin tout fait sens.

Pourtant, rien. Absolument rien n'aurait pu présager ce qui existe entre nous. Rien, ou si peu. Surtout quand je repense, à la première fois où je te vis…

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Le mot de la fin (promis !) :**

A vous qui avez aimé, suivi, lu, reviewé (que ce soit tout ça à la fois ou seulement une de ces choses) un grand MERCI !

Comme dit au tout début, j'avais de gros doute et je pensais pas que ce genre de fanfic puisse plaire. Pourtant, vous avez été quelques-unes à me suivre et pour moi c'est une très belle victoire ! Encore merci :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, malgré mes chapitres inégaux (en taille et en qualité) et mes quelques retards… (Oups !)

Sinon pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu **Avant toi** , de **Rose Malfoy** : Aller la lire ! C'est une tuerie ! :D

Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, ma fin (ou plutôt ma dernière phrase) a dû vous faire écho. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après coup, mais elle a un petit air de son poème de fin (même si le sien est tellement bien que s'en est pas comparable ! Il m'a foutu la chaire de poule ! Si, si je vous assure !). Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'enlever. ^^ C'est pas de ma faute si ces mots se sont ancrés en moi, à tel point qu'ils ont jaillis ici, à ma sauce ! Ah ah ! (Si par le plus grand des hasards, **Rose Malfoy** tu passes par ici, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop ^^)

Bref, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, mais aussi beaucoup de coups de pied au cul (by myself) pour finir cette fic. Maintenant qu'elle l'est, j'avoue que je suis autant soulagée que triste…

Voilà, voilà.

Peut-être à bientôt pour une autre histoire. ;)

En attendant je vous fais à tous (sans exception) des bisous !

Malle-a-lys


End file.
